Barbarian
|quick weapon buttons = 4.}}Barbarians can be excellent warriors. While not as disciplined or as skilled as a normal fighter, the barbarian can willingly throw himself into a berserker rage, becoming a tougher and stronger opponent. Barbarians can't use plate mail armor, like the other three warrior classes. They use the fighter avatar for their appearance. In Throne of Bhaal, the Barbarian can draw from a high level ability pool which gives the barbarian some extra abilities. This class is available in Baldur's Gate II: Shadows of Amn, Baldur's Gate: Enhanced Edition and Baldur's Gate II: Enhanced Edition Any race can become a barbarian. Despite Barbarians showing up in BG2 under Fighter class along with other Fighter kit options, Barbarians are for all intents and purposes treated as an independent class and cannot dual-class. Character abilities table During character creation, rolls below the minimum value for the class will be increased to that value. This table uses the values for Humans, other Races have modified ability scores. ^ Barbarians have access to percentile Strength. Advantages *Hit Dice: d12, rather than d10. *They move at 2 points faster than the usual character. *Immune to backstab. *Can use Barbarian Rage once per day for every 4 levels (starts at 1st level with one use). Rage gives them +4 to constitution and strength for 5 rounds. Gives a -2 armor class penalty and +2 to saves vs. magic (but actually imposes a -2 penalty to saves vs. magic in the original game, despite the description). Rage also gives immunity to all charm, hold, fear, maze, confusion and level-drain spells. This ability is very similar to Enrage, which is used by Berserkers. Enrage has double duration, but different bonuses and it comes with penalties after the duration has run out. *At 11th level, the barbarian gains 10% resistance to slashing, piercing, crushing and missile damage. This improves to 15% resistance at level 15 and up to 20% resistance at level 19.This ability stacks with the Hardiness high level ability. Disadvantages *A barbarian cannot wear full plate or plate mail. *A barbarian cannot specialize past normal specialization. High-level class abilities High level class abilities are added the expansion Baldur's Gate II: Throne of Bhaal. For all warrior classes and Monks, the pool of abilities consist of abilities which can be accessed from the special abilities menu which can be used during battle. These abilities are available to fighters when they are close 3,000,000 xp. (exact lvl is not known). * Power Attack, this ability can be selected as many times you like. * Critical Strike, requires power attack. This ability can be selected as many times you like. * Smite, requires power attack and critical strike. This ability can be selected only one time. * Deathblow, this ability can be selected as many times you like. * Greater Deathblow, requires deathblow. This ability can be selected as many times you like. * Whirlwind, this ability can be selected as many times you like. * Greater Whirlwind, it requires whirlwind. This ability can be selected as many times you like. * War Cry, this ability can be selected as many times you like. * Hardiness, this ability can be selected as many times you like. * Resist Magic, this ability can be selected as many times you like. Table for experience, weapon proficiency points and hitpoints For more information, see Experience tables. Category:Barbarians Category:Articles with redlinks